Hanyou no Tojikomeru
by Harai
Summary: InuYasha follows Kagome back to her time and unknowingly gets the shock of his life. Worst come to worst and the ramen is spilled...Now battling the odds in high school...WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME!
1. Rosary Ruptured

**Harai: Yay! My second story I posted. Oh, and my oh-so-good friend jami is co-writing this story with me. She accually came up with the idea. I did the main plot and she fills in the details...sometimes.**

**Jami: Hey! I helped you alot!!!!!!**

**Harai: fine.**

**Jami: Now tell them.**

**Harai: u really know how to bring my spirits down don't ya?**

**Jami: say it!**

**Harai/Disclamer: FINE! I don't own InuYasha! I probably never will! I want him!!!!!!!!  
.........****he is sooo hot. oh well! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Rosary Ruptured

* * *

**

"InuYasha! Please! Just three days!!!" kagome begged. They were standing near the well that led to Kagome's time.

"No. You spend all your time in that stupid era of yours!" InuYasha was currently block off her path to the well. Kagome took a deep breath. InuYasha knew what he had coming to him but he remained strong. He wanted her to stay with them 'but mostly me' he thought to himself.

"Osuwari."

"Ompf."

"I'll be back in three days!" she yelled as she jumped down the well. She knew he wanted her to stay with him. But going home was a way to get away from all the fights and relax. But she knew that she had to get good grades in he classes to have a future.

"Hoh mo wu wont!" Translation: Oh no you don't! He said as he pulled himself off the ground and jumped in the well.

When he reached the other side, he jumped out of the hidden well. 'Her scent is every where' he thought to himself. As he stepped outside the well house he saw her walk inside. Leaping to her window, he waited till she came into her room.

Kagome said a quick hello to her mother and went upstairs. She dropped her giant yellow bookbag on the floor and plopped down on her bed (More like dove) and curled up. "Such a nice feeling" she sighed.

'You liar! You know you'd rather be curled up in InuYasha's arms!' her mind fought.

'Are you my conscience?'

'Yea! My name's fluffy!'

Kagome's heart froze, 'Are you Sesshomaru?'

'No, I'm a talking puppet.'

'I'm going crazy, I know it!'

'Just chill! I'm here to help you get InuYasha.'

'WHAT!!!!'

'Ya, know, you should really not flip out like that.'

'Y not?'she huffed.

'Cause InuYasha is sitting in your window staring at you.' Kagome gasped.

'That son of a(beep) I'm going to (beeep) kill him.'

'Pretend to be asleep' So she did as she was told.

* * *

With InuYasha

She was showing various facial expressions. First, it was curiosity. Then, fear. Next, shock. And Finally, anger. Lots of anger. He took a step back.

'InuYasha.'

'Who are you!?'

'The half-brother you hate so much.'

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'

'Why? Kagome didn't mind if I was in her head.'

'YOU WENT INSIDE KAGOME'S HEAD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!'

'She knows you're here.' Inu shut up immediately.

* * *

Back With Kagome

'That bastard! I'm gonna get him soooo good. Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!' Kagome jumped off the bed and walked out into the hallway and shouted. "MOM, SOUTA, JI-SAN! DOES ANYONE WANT CHICKEN TERIYAKI RAMEN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (the best ever)

"SURE KAGOME!" - mom

"YEAH KAGS!" - souta

"OK KAGOME!" - ji-san

* * *

With Inu

Inu was currently sitting on the well's edge, ready to go back to the feudal era before Kagome killed him. "How dare she!" he fumed. "She deliberately is wasting the ramen instead of bringing it back to the feudal era for me!" 'Well, she's not gonna get away with this!' he thought and jumped to her room and slid the window open.

* * *

Normal View

He sniffed, the scent of ramen mixed with sakura petals and lavender filling his nostrils. 'Nothing smells better than when Kagome cooks ramen' he thought happily. With his nose in the air, InuYasha walked quietly to the kitchen to see kagome hovering over the boiling noodles.

Sensing someone behind her, Kagome turned to face him with a smirk, "I should have known." she chided.

InuYasha ran to her side and began wafting the scent of the ramen and Kagome. "What's it to you?" He asked gruffly. Her eyes narrowed. She grabbed the long, sliver strands around his face...hard...and in this process, they both fell to the kitchen floor, InuYasha on top of Kagome. Kagome still holding onto his long bangs.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let me up!" InuYasha screeched.

"No! You were supposed to leave me alone for a few days! Can't you leave me alone for more that three seconds?!?!!"

"No, I mean, yes!.....I just wanted some ramen!"

"That doesn't mean you watch me from my window you baka! What are you, a stalker?!"

"Let me up, you BITCH!" and he tried to pull his head away from the yanking hands of Kagome. Some how, miraculously, his hair slid out of her death grip. Before he could get away again, Kagome reached up to try pulling on his shirt, but accidentally, caught a hold of his rosary.

As she tried pulling him down and he tried getting up, the tension between the two collided and the rosary snapped, causing InuYasha to fly backwards into the stove, knocking the pot of boiling noodles onto the floor, going everywhere.

Inu yelped and jumped onto the table. Kagome screeched as the boiling water touched her body. InuYasha, hearing her cry grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the table. "Are you alright?" He asked. Funny you should mention being alright because they were about to be in grave danger, because at this time, Kagome's mother decided to enter the room. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Kagome climbed off the table "Gomen nasai, Oka-san." and she went about cleaning the spilled ramen off the floor. Inu got off the table and sat in the chair.

As happy as he was to get the damn subjugating beads off of him, he peered down sadly at the shocked Kagome.

He then asked in an innocent voice that would put a child to shame, "Does...This mean there's no ramen?"

**

* * *

Harai: Alright! Chapter 1 is up! I'll post chapter 2 if i get 5 reviews. That's all i ask! even if ya don't like it, say something. plezzzzzzzzze! The first person 2 post review gets chappie 2 dedicated to them!**

**Jami: Plesa! She's been driving me crazy about this story!**

**Harai: ::tears:: you hate me dont you. ::sniffs::**

**Jami: No, Harai! Of Course I Dont Hate You! ::gives lollypop::**

**Harai: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I WIN! AND I GOT A LOLLY!  
LOLLY, LOLLY, LOLLY, GET UR ADVERBS HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
****  
::does happy dance::**

**Jami: ::sweatdrops:: r.e.v.i.e.w.!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Pet Store

**uh...gomen...its been uh...2 or 3 years since I've update this...uh...I. am.SO. SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha **

* * *

* * *

Kagome stared, shocked. 'Oh no! The rosary!' she pondered. Inu Yasha just sat there, also in a state of shock. 'Ramen. It's gone.' he sniffed. This situation couldn't get any worse. The prayer beads could not subdue him anymore. She suddenly looked up. "Inu...Yasha..." The raven haired girl squeaked. InuYasha was now grinning like a mad man and he had his infamous smirk on. Only one thing was on his mind, 'revenge is so sweet.' he thought to himself.

Kagome knew that smirk. 'Uh oh! This is bad! This is _very_ bad!'

... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

The teen rushed out of the kitchen screaming her head off, much to her mother's protests, with InuYasha hot on her heels. She ran through the living room and into the foyer where she practically leapt up the stairs. When she reached the top she ran down the hallway. InuYasha was about to grab her when...

::WHAM::

The silver-haired boy said 'Konnichiwa!' to the door. The slamming of the door was followed by a 'click' as Kagome locked the door.

"BITCH! THAT HURT!" he screeched, pinching his nose to keep the blood from dripping all over the blue carpet. A few seconds later Kagome opened the door slightly, peeking out, then finally opening the door all the way and grabbing the box of tissues off the top of her TV. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I shouldn't have slammed the door." she apologized, offering him the box. The said boy accepted the tissues and stuck one up his nose.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Is ok. Wuz my fawt newah" he said with the tissue clogging his nose.

"Why did you come here InuYasha?" Kagome questioned.

"..."

"C'mon InuYasha. Tell me."

"Ano...Its cause...um...I gotta go!" and he tried to flee.

"Now wait just a minute!" She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. " Now, tell me."

Dog-boy gulped. Her face was so close, "Kagome...I..." unconsciously moving closer.

"Yes?" she whispered. 'What was he going to say?!?!' He took another deep breath.

'TELL HER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!' Sesshomaru screamed in his head. The sudden noise startled him. "Iloveyou."

Kagome's heart stopped. 'Did he just say he loved me?!' She wasn't sure if she had heard right. And her oh-so-intellegent answer was...

"Come again?" she said, shaking her head and holding her breath.

"I . Love . You . Kagome." He said slower. 'Here it comes. She's going to reject me.' His ears drooped and he flinched when she finally responded.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Before he could say anything else, she leapt into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss making them fall onto the bed. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had expected her to push him away, not jump into his arms and start making-out with him.

InuYasha decided that she wasn't going to get the better of him and decided to take control of the situation. He nibbled at her lower lip, asking for entry. She complied by slightly opening her mouth. For a while they fought for dominance, eventually ending because of lack of oxygen. Breathless, Kagome panted, "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

He smirked, " you enjoy it?"

She giggled. "InuYasha" she mumbled, cuddling into him, "I love you too." and then she drifted off into slumber-land. InuYasha smiled and set his chin atop her head,

"My Kagome."

The next morning, when Kagome awoke, she noticed she was laying under her covers. She was so warm and comfy, and her pillow was soft and squishy. Kagome turned a nice shade of red when she realized she was only in a bra and panties...

Wait... Her pillow was soft and squishy? She got ten times redder when she realized she was currently staring and some ones bare chest and to be more exact, InuYasha's. InuYasha was in her bed with her! Shirtless!

Kagome was turning redder by the second when she found out that his arm was wrapped quite snug around her waist and judging by trying to move, he wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

She tried once again to wiggle out of his grasp only to have him grip her tighter than before. 'Yare Yare!' Kagome slowly raised her head higher on his well-muscled chest, then, his neck, and finally stopping at his face. She suppressed a giggle, 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.'

She gave one final effort to get out of his tight grip and all she got was a deep sigh. When she looked up again, she saw the biggest smirk on his face. If it's possible, Kagome blushed a new shade of red.

'NEWSFLASH! KAGOME HIGURASHI HAS JUST INVENTED 57 NEW SHADES OF RED!' that evil little dog demon in her head reported. Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Sesshomaru! Get out of my head!"

'But why? It's so much fun reading your thoughts.' The sarcastic bastard replied.

"If you don't get out of my head, the next time I see you I'm going to Purify, then CASTRATE YOU!"

... 'Fine.'

She turned to InuYasha who looked like he was going to die laughing. "He's gone." she put it simply.

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. He finally cracked.

"Ca-ca-castrate Se-Seshomaru!?!?!" Then started a new fit of chuckles.

When he calmed down a bit, he leaned over and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. "Morn'n, My koishii."

"Oh, so what happened to me being no ones property?" she teased.

"Well...I changed my mind." he smirked.

"Arrogant bastard." she provoked.

"Evil Bitch." he countered.

"Touché."

They sat there for a bit until Kagome remembered why she was blushing in the first place and started turning red all over again. "InuYasha?...Where are my clothes?" she inquired. He gripped her around the middle and snuggled into the covers, "I dunno. I'm going back to sleep."

Kagome didn't know what to do. They were both half naked IN HER BED! What if her mother or ji-chan walked in? Or even worse, Souta!?!

"Inu, I need to get dressed."

"So?" and he sat up pulling down the blanket. Kagome shrieked and wrapped the blanket around her tightly, glaring at the hanyou. He had 'the smirk' on and she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"TURN AROUND BAKA!!!!!!" she screamed in his face. He leaned back and folded his ears to his head. "Why? We're going to be mates soon so why the innocence?" she blushed at his one comment before getting extremely annoyed. "Turn around!"

"What if I don't want to?" he looked at her defiantly.

"Grrrrr. SIT BOY!!!!!!"

InuYasha closed his eyes and prepared to come face to face with the bed...but it never came.

"Wha? Sit!" Still nothing. Kagome was now confused. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!" Nothing. Not even a movement. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Remember. You broke the rosary yesterday." he called in a sing-song voice. Kagome was screwed to put it bluntly. She could not control him if he was to turn into his full-demon self.

Kagome then got an idea. A really cruel idea. She started grinning slyly. InuYasha was taken aback by her smile and a frown took it's place on his own features. 'She never grins like that unless...'

"Hey! What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh nothing." she replied nonchalantly. Then she flipped the covers over the poor hanyou's head, obstructing him from seeing any part of Kagome's body, as she jumped off the bed and into her closet.

While in her walk-in closet, Kagome flicked on the light switch. She pulled a pair of black and silver, zip-off, bondage pants off the hanger and slipped them on. Followed by a tight, but not slutty tight, T-shirt that said 'The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four people is suffering from some mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're ok, then it's you.'

Kagome pulled open a drawer and pulled out two arm-warmers and put them on. Then folded then over so they only went to just below her wrist.

She walked out of her closet and over to her vanity mirror and applied black eye liner with silver eyeshadow. Then she dug under her bed and found her black TNT Vans with a red stripe going down the sides. She was finally ready to go.


End file.
